Greygnarl
Greygnarl is a large gray dragon in Dragon Quest IX. He lives high atop Upover at the summit of the Magmaroo. He fought Barbarus and the Gittish Empire 300 years prior to the events of Dragon Quest IX. Story Greygnarl first appears as a grumpy old 300 year old dragon. He attacks you at first sight, mistaking you as one of the Gittish. Due to his caretaker he soon realises he was mistaken, but you are still forced to get him his favorite drink "Drunken Dragon" and rid yourself of all party members before he'll agree to speak with you. After all affairs are dealt with he will give you the Dragon Warrior armor so you can mount him, then sets off to defeat Barbarus. He and Barbarus then engage in battle, Barbarus wins in the end due to having weakening Greygnarl's wing due to a mysterious power derived from absorbing captured Celestians' power for a while. He is defeated in the end due to his love of Upover when Barbarus attacks the town and he places himself in the path of the destructive force unleashed. After the energy ball hits, Greygnarl is nowhere to be seen. During the ending his shadow can be seen flying past his nest at the top of Upover. He can be fought as a grotto boss and is stronger than he was before, he has gained back some of his power. Unfortunately, he does not seem to remember the hero, but instead talks about there being three dragons including himself, Barbarus and another dragon named Styrmling. Appearance Greygnarl seems to be a (greyish) white Oriental Dragon winged with wings of a Western Dragon. When Greygnarl is brought back from the dead, his youth colours return. His grey fur is gold, the underside part of his wings are also gold not green, his belly is purple instead of orange and his tail point and wing claws are green, not blue. His body also apears more white than a light grey. Synopsis * When the hero reach the summit of Magmaroo to seek assistance from Greygnarl , he mistaken the hero to be a Gittish warrior who came to slay him. * Greygnarl sacrificed himself to stop an attack by Barbarus targeting the Upover. * Death? A shadow of a dragon appears after the villager of Upover offered a jar of Drunken Dragon in the ending scene.greygnarl is supposedly stronger than barbarus but when his wing was broken in the first battle he became weaker but his health is still higher than any of the trigumorate In-story boss Dragon scale (100%) | note=One-time hero of the skies who watched over the world from up over Upover. Not too fond of Celestrians for some reason. This lizard lord of light chased the Empire out of Upover three hundred years ago, and they've never forgotten the slight. |location=Magmaroo - Summit }} Powers and Abilities *Blinding Flash Grotto Boss Yggdrasil leaf | drop= Yggdrasil leaf (100%) Orichalcum (10%) Dragonlord's Map (5%) |skills= |spells= | family=Dragon | note = The hero of the skies, back from the dead after his supposed slaying, and more mind-blowingly mighty than ever. It was Barbarus the dark who brought back Greygnarl the light, his second brother after Styrmling the sacred. |location=Grotto }} Powers and Abilities *Attacks 3 times per turn *Apocalyptic Lightning *Blinding Flash *Disruptive Wave *Magic Burst *Raging Roar *Recover MP Attributes Resistance Trivia * The war between Greygnarl and Barbarus seems to be originate from a legend about Heilong River (River of Black Dragon); however, the color of evil and good dragons have been switched. * The name "Greygnarl" indicates his color, and that he is old and retired. * If you look carefully at Greygnarl in Dragon Quest Monsters:Joker 2 someone wearing the Dragon warrior armor is riding him. It is most likely a reference to hero of Dragon Quest IX. * it should be noted that before Greygnarl is fought as a grotto boss he mentions somthing about "Styrmling" being the third dragon (the first two being he and Barbarus).This could possibly be similar to "Stellestria" where as he had a past life as something different. Interestingly enough though this is never explored further. * Greygnarl, and Barbarus seem to fit The Yin Yang circle, good and evil, and since greygnarl is white, and barbarus is a black dragon. Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragons